degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Connor-Clare Friendship
The friendship between Clare Edwards and Connor DeLaurier is known as Clonnor '('Cl'''are/'C'''onnor'). It began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview The two met in their freshmen year on the first day, along with Alli Bhandari. That same year, Connor developed a crush on Clare, who was oblivious to it and became jealous of her attraction to new student, K.C. Guthrie. They remain friends but did not interact in Season 9 or 10, however they did have a slight interaction in Season 11. They have since reunited as friends in Season 12, and remained close until they graduated in [[Finally (2)|'Finally (2)']]. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Clare and Connor meet for the first time. They also meet Alli Bhandari. In Uptown Girl (2), Clare and Connor don't like new student K.C. Guthrie in their class because of his appearance and the fact that he stole Connor's seat. Later, they are in the media room for lunch, and Connor tells Clare about a formula of his. In Man With Two Hearts, Clare goes over to Connor's to help with the robot. In Causing a Commotion, Clare sticks up for Connor when he receives unfair treatment from The Shep. In Lost In Love (1), Connor sends Clare a rose, and is annoyed at him and K.C. arguing over her. In Lost In Love (2), Clare and Connor are at the robot wars and Connor uses the robot to ask her to the dance, to which she says yes to him. At the dance, they feel awkward until Connor catches Clare dancing with K.C. He runs away and she goes after him. In Touch of Grey, Clare and Connor are shown playing basketball in gym class. In Danger Zone, Connor attempts to get Clare to make up with K.C. and he locks her in a closet, which works. They later come out and thank him. Season 9 In Innocent When You Dream, Connor throws a party in his basement, and invites Clare, Alli, Wesley, and Dave, among others.When Clare and Wesley are picked to play "7 Minutes in Heaven", Connor times them. When they leave from the make out spot, Connor tells them the time was merely at 1 minute 42 seconds Season 10 In Breakaway (2), Connor is hanging with Dave, Wesley, K.C. and Jenna in gym class and they're talking about Clare's "fake boobs". Season 11 In Underneath It All,' '''Clare welcomes Connor back, and they talk about what happened between her and Alli. In 'In The Cold, Cold Night (1), K.C. and Connor are the first two to volunteer to help Clare with the newspaper she temporarily took over. In '''In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Connor continues to help Clare work on the newspaper. Season 12 In Closer to Free (1), Clare, Adam, and Connor are working on a group project.. He offers ideas for what to do when Clare takes over the whole thing with things "Asher says", and then ends up posting tweets about what she said. When Clare confronts him, she tells him she won't lose her internship just because he has Aspergers and he tells her she's acting arrogant. She tells him to take the tweets down and stop it which he ends up tweeting, causing her to angrily leave. In Closer to Free (2), Connor and Adam are seen at the front of the class and Clare presents their project. When their teacher asks why she didn't follow the format, he says that he wanted to but Clare wouldn't let them. The two argue for a bit and he walks out of the class. Later, he is seen with Adam watching the "Stuff Clare Says" video. When she walks in and apologizes, he accepts and they watch the video together. In Zombie (2), Clare walks in on Connor talking to Alli and Jenna about how she and Eli need to get back together, which angers Clare. In The Time of My Life, they are both seen sitting in the same group at the graduation ceremony. Season 13 In Young Forever, both of them are present at the memorial get-together held for their fallen friend, Adam Torres. Rival Relationships *K.C.-Clare Relationship Trivia *They are mutual friends with Alli Bhandari, Adam Torres (before his death), Dave Turner and K.C. Guthrie. *Clare was the first friend of Connor's to find out he has Asperger's. *They were both sexually harassed by adults. **Connor was almost molested by Lovequeen16 **Clare’s former boss, Asher, made inappropriate advances on her. *They both wore glasses, though Clare stopped wearing hers. *They both share the same lines "Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory?" and "Did you ever love me at all?" *They were on the same team with Alli Bhandari and K.C. Guthrie. *Connor's first line was spoken to Clare. ("Not Magnesium and...Who's that guy?") *Connor had a crush on Clare. *Clare shares a lot of similarities to Connor's god sister, Emma Nelson. *They were seen in the season 8 and 9 opening credits together. *Both dislike Luke Baker, Johnny DiMarco, and The Shep. *Connor is the second guy to have a thing for Clare and then date Jenna. The first was K.C. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department, the French Club and the Degrassi Student Council. *They both made their last appearances in Finally (2). *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Connor (106) and Clare (181). *In Closer to Free (2), Connor imitated Clare for the "Stuff Clare Says" Twitter video. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg dfghtrtrtr.jpg ferte546.jpg fwererer.jpg rtrtjuy.png sdfswre.jpg teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg trtrte454.png Tumblr m6ylg6UJqv1r5uoxco1 r1 1280.jpg 9089ok.jpg Degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpg Degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg ConnorClare02.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpeg|Clare and Connor tumblr_m825zo9NFy1rz3odgo1_500.jpg 16 (3).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 0335.jpg Hgjr5.jpg 8uiuo.png Hgjr5.jpg Thepriestlmao.png 09890j.jpg 11838619 1034854703191890 1924197264527875146 o.jpg 11856289 1034855993191761 8319454985478697890 o.jpg 11228921_1034853576525336_7770917871482649104_o.jpg Oioiooioi9.png 8ujiouiuo.png Normal 27.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg Normal 100nn.jpg Cancerfreeclare.PNG Lostlove2.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14